


Long-Distance Love

by RobustTinCan



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tags Are Hard, jelousy, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobustTinCan/pseuds/RobustTinCan
Summary: Sideswipe and Jazz, after what seems like far too long, finally take their first steps into a beautiful relationship. But even the strongest relationships have their problems, and Jazz never being around with his "overdramatic" boyfriend might just be one of them.
Relationships: Jazz/Sideswipe (Transformers)
Kudos: 13





	1. As if the Universe Listened

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very first Fanfics, so get ready for ultimate cringe! I'll be trying my best, though. Anyways...
> 
> -The only people editing this are me, myself, and I. That means there will most likely be grammar mistakes.
> 
> -Jazz/Sideswipe is my absolute favorite OTP, my number 1, so I wrote this to please myself, and other shippers who support it.
> 
> -I have most of this fic planned out but feel free to leave suggestions, I'm all ears!
> 
> -I'd also like to include I see Sideswipe as a smaller, more petite mech (as in the show he is portrayed flexible and stealthy, so I think smaller size will help support that) so if anyone notices the fact he is more or less Strongarm's size, keep that in mind. Sorry!
> 
> -The main focuses of this fanfiction are Sideswipe and Jazz, so other characters won't get as much time to shine as these two. Again, sorry!
> 
> -This will also be on my Wattpad account. Just thought I'd quickly mention that!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Sideswipe gazed idly down at the grass he was resting on, twisting his digits unconsciously. The mech's processor was in a different realm, too deep in his own thoughts to notice much of his surroundings. Sideswipe just had... important stuff to think about. Important to him, to say the least. Strongarm would disapprove, from what Sideswipe's seen the femme bot didn't really care much about his love life. Or even her own love life, really.

But it wasn't a time to think about Strongarm.

Of course, it had only been a year prior when he had met Jazz, the easy-going, caring, and rather alluring mech that always made Sideswipe's spark flutter with a sudden anticipation. Sideswipe remembered those times with Jazz fluently, as if they had met merely a few days ago.

Another sigh left Sideswipe's intake and he rested his servos behind him. How he longed for the touch of Jazz's hands. If only they could see each other once again, maybe then Sideswipe could admit the feelings he's held captive for so long. It had started to get annoying, but Sideswipe guessed saying it via video message wouldn't work at all. He wanted proper communication.

Before he could think further on, a hand gripped on Sideswipe's shoulder. Panic engulfed the red mech, until he recognized the familiar servo shape.

"Look who's sulkin' out in the open. How've you been, kid?" Jazz's voice rang out from behind him.

At first, Sideswipe couldn't believe it. As if the universe had heard his protests, Jazz, the same Jazz he had been thinking about only moments before, was right here. Behind Sideswipe. Talking to Sideswipe. Either that, or his imagination has gone wild again.

Rather reluctantly, Sideswipe turned around, afraid Jazz wasn't really there. But when he saw the multicolored mech staring back down at him with a smirk, Sideswipe's optics widened.

"Jazz! What-what are you doing here?" An eager Sideswipe exclaimed, indistinctivly jumping up and wrapping around Jazz's frame into a tight hug.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you were glad to see me, but I don't think I have to."

Sideswipe took a few moments to realize what he was doing, before snapping back, blushing like mad.

He stuttered, "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that. I've been doing fine, just so ya know. How-how long have you been here?" Sideswipe asked, embarrassed.

They stood with their chassis's a few inches apart. Sideswipe looked down shyly, shuffling away. Jazz's smile widened, seemingly pleased at Sideswipe's reaction.

He explained, "I got here a while ago. The council spared me enough so I could stay for a week. Meant to catch ya as soon as I got here, but I spent at least an hour scouring through that scrapyard only ta' find ya sulkin' here."

Sideswipe's optical ridges furrowed, his arms crossing. He looked at Jazz with annoyance mixed with guilt and embarrassment.

"You... you spent a whole hour looking for me? Bad decision. Not worth your time." He mumbled the last bit, gazing at one of Jazz's broad shoulder instead of directly in his face. The veteran chuckled, giving Sideswipe a tilted stare. This made Sideswipe flush more, if possible. One of his winglets twitched, giving him a rather cute look.

Jazz smirked at the thought of telling Sideswipe he was cute; the red mech would probably protest in saying he wasn't at all. But saying that would only make him cuter, of course. He pushed the thought aside, bringing his attention back to reality.

Sideswipe was looking up at Jazz dreamily, he looked as if he was stuck inside of his own helmspace as well. He shook his helm, looking at Jazz for a second longer before the maya blue optics snapped away, embarrassed.

"D-do you want to go back to the scrapyard? I mean, just hanging out in the middle of a forest isn't really humane and I'm sure you want to hang out with-with Bee and-"

"Maybe I want to hang out with you." Jazz pointed out, interrupting Sideswipe's rambling. There was an awkward pause as Sideswipe comprehended the statement, and when he did he, again, looked down at his pedes. He glanced back up, only to look back down.

Slightly puzzled, Jazz asks, "What's wrong, kid? Are ya sick or somethin'?"

"Nah, just tired." Sideswipe motioned to the setting sun, making them both realize how late it was becoming.

"Huh," Said Jazz simply, "didn't know you had a 'bedtime'."

"Well, there's something called having a leader who'll get you parked for cycles at a time and make you do nothing if you're gone a nanosecond too late." Sideswipe pouted, servos on his hips.

Jazz chuckles, "Guess ya got me there, kid. C'mon, we'll walk back."

~~~

"Thanks for getting him back on time, Jazz." Bumblebee told Jazz gratefully, apparently it had been a problem in the past.

"Hey! I am not a sparkling." Sideswipe complained, pointing at Bee with his digit. Bumblebee shrugged in reply, giving a half-smile.

"Anyways, Jazz. Since you came here on such a short notice I haven't made a berth for you yet, but I'm pretty sure Drift or Stro-"

"Jazz can come with me." Sideswipe said suddenly.

Both Bumblebee and Jazz stared down at Sideswipe in shock, and a blue tint appeared on the cherry-red mechs face.

"Well, I mean, y-you know, since everyone else is already recharging?"

"Pretty smart perspective, kid." Jazz complimented. Bumblebee looked at him hesitantly, "oh come on Bee, loosen up. I'll recharge with 'Swipe here tonight.

"Fine. But it won't be long-term."

Sideswipe nodded enthusiastically and gripped Jazz's larger servo, leading them to the corridor he had settled in on the Alchemor. The room was... surprisingly organized. Sideswipe looked up at Jazz, blushing again. He seemed to do that a lot, Jazz thought, smirking slightly. 

"It's not much. But, um, you can take the berth, if you want to." 

"And where will you recharge?" Jazz asks Sideswipe.

"On the floor. I've kind of grown accustomed to it since I did it a lot on Cybertron." Sideswipe looked rather proud of himself. 

Jazz sighed, walking over to the berth, " How 'bout we both use it. Seems to have enough room for the both of us." He reasoned.

Sideswipe, for the 100th time, turned bright blue, "F-fine. As long as your massive shoulder pads don't smack me in the face." He said, trying to play it off cool.

Jazz nodded, sliding onto the berth. Sideswipe followed, scooting as close to the edge without falling off. The veteran smirked, scooting towards the wall. He laid down, glancing at Sideswipe.

"G'night, " he whispered, but the cherry-red mech was already in recharge mode.

Jazz smiled, letting his helm drop and entered deep recharge.


	2. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can admit this chapter is confusing and rather idiotic. Personally, I don't know what I was going with either. Things will improve as I continue to write this story, so please hang in there!
> 
> And omg trying to think of good chapter names is so difficult I just- gghh.

There was an unexpected weight in Jazz's arms as he awoke. He laid there for a few seconds before everything clicked back to him. Right now, he was with Bumblebee's team on earth. And the unexplained weight in his arms was Sideswipe, who had curled up close to the veteran overnight. So much for keeping our distance Jazz thought, smirking. Without opening his optics, he curiously traveled his servos over the mech recharging next to him, feeling the smooth metal. Sideswipe shivered, causing the hand to retract, but he didn't wake. Yesterday must've worn him out. Jazz then continued where he left off. All was quiet, except for the occasional shiver from the cherry-red mech.

It went on like that for a while, until Sideswipe began to stir. Unwillingly, Jazz let go of him. He slowly retracted away from Jazz until they were a good distance apart. His optics opened, and he got up slowly.

"G'morning," Sideswipe muttered, seeing the veteran was already awake. He got up and stretched, some of his gears clicking back to place, "you just woke up, right?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Jazz lied, getting up as well. Sideswipe nodded, stridding towards the door.

"Come on. Bee always states 'sleep never rests'. I wouldn't care, but damn has Bee got an attitude." He grinned, letting the door slide open automatically. He glanced back to check if the veteran was following him, and when he saw a flash of the familiar color scheme he turned back, straightening his stance. What greeted them when they left the Alchemor's corridor was the rest of them team, it turns out it was already half past 9. Strongarm was the first one to react.

"What took you so long? Do you know how late it is? You can't just slack off, Sideswipe." She snapped, glancing at Jazz as she walked over. Why was she so angry? Sure, Sideswipe might've over recharged just a little bit, but he's done it before and never got a reaction like this. Strongarm stabbed a digit into his chest plating hard enough to cause lubricant to swell up at the corners of his optics. He took a step back, nearly bumping into Jazz, who was frozen in place.

"Look, I'm sorry or whatever, okay?" Sideswipe breathed, rubbing at the sore spot. Strongarm rolled her optics, yet she still glared at the red mech. She attempted to punch him, but he jumped out of the way right before contact. That's how the fight began. They assaulted each other, both trying to shove or, in Strongarms case, harm the other.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sideswipe yelped as he crashed to the floor, falling painfully on his aft, "What did I even do? I'm sorry, okay? I said I'm sorry!"

"Hey, HEY. Strongarm, what are you doing to make Sideswipe squeal like that?" Bumblebee paced over, trying to see what all the commotion was.

"I-I'm sorry, Lieutenant. But Sideswipe, sir, he was really late and I got mad and I-"

"Beat the living daylight out of me! Like I'm... like I'm some kind of prisoner or slave or scrap!" Sideswipe interrupted as Jazz, who had snapped out of his trance, helped him up.

"You're not even leaking!" Strongarm quipped, crossing her arms. The two glared at each other through Bumblebee, who had placed himself in between them in attempt to break the fight up. The team leader sighed, rubbing at his temples. By that point, the quarrel had already attracted the rest of the team. Drift murmured something down at his minicons, and they nodded obediently. They then walked away, Slipstream and Jetstorm passing whispers.

"Is one of those bug thingies controlling you like it did me?" Grimlock asked the blue femmebot. She shook her head.

"No, I just- I'm sorry, Lieutenant." Strongarm looked down, embarrassed. Bee just nodded, glancing at Sideswipe.

"I swear, you two are gonna end up killing each other." He muttered, walking away. Grimlock trailed behind him, talking excitedly.

"Are we gonna punch something too? I want to punch somethin'." 

"No, Grim. Maybe later, okay?" The dinobot groaned in reply, but didn't complain furthermore.

Sideswipe thanked Jazz, brushing the dirt that had clung to his backside off. He blushed slightly, but then looked at Strongarm, clearly upset. He was confused. Again, what had he done wrong? Why was she so angry at him? Had Strongarm gotten up on the wrong side of her berth today? He pushed the questions aside, thanking Jazz once again. He crossed his arms tightly, glaring at the blue femme.

"What did I do wrong this time? I don't get her. To think just yesterday she was asking if I could watch this cop show with her." He complained to Jazz, leaning against a parked car. The veteran shrugged, glancing at the mech besides him.

"Maybe she got worried or somethin'. By the looks of it, she seems to care about you." He guessed.

"And she shows how much she cares about me by yelling at me all the time? Pfft. I've heard more believable stories back when I was a sparkling, no offense." He added, not wanting Jazz to get angry at him as well. But he was glad to hear a chuckle erupt from the multicolored mech.

"Just a theory. Back when I was younger, the femmes I dated didn't make much sense either." He explained. A sinking thought made the grin on Sideswipe's face crumble. Was Jazz currently with someone? Was he even into mechs? He was surely with someone, as he's practically famous on Cybertron, plus he was attractive. Before Sideswipe could ask, an alarm filled his audio receptors. Due to instinct, he waved for Jazz to follow him and they both rushed towards the Command Center, where Fixit was perched.

"What is it this time, Fixit?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, there's a Decepticon signal on my bumper-tater-radar!" He responded, whacking his chest plate. The hologram in front of him did, infact, show that there was a Decepticon nearby.

"Do you think it's Steeljaw?" Bumblebee inquired. The orange minicon shook his head.

"When he scratched off his insigna, he damaged the tracking chip underneath it. So, unless if someone replaced the chip, he won't be showing up on the radar anytime soon."

"If ya don't mind me askin', who's Steeljaw?" Jazz asked, cocking his head with confusion.

Without a moments pause, Sideswipe answered, "Oh he's this one wolf-lookin' Decepticon. He's pretty sly, even injuring himself to get into our base. I guess you could say he's fast, but he's like twice my size so that counts against him. Once I tricked him, pretending I was a Decepticon myself. The idiot had no idea I was actually on the other side."

Strongarm rolled her optics again, annoyed at Sideswipe's bragging. But she didn't object against it. Jazz nodded, then smirked suddenly.

"He's what, 'bout this tall?" He teased, holding a servo near his optics. The red mech before him looked at him, now confused.

"What? No. Why would you assume that?"

"Well, ya said he was twice your size, and you're not very ta-"

"I am tall! You're just- above average." Sideswipe pouted, blushing, "I'm only a few feet shorter, it's not that big of a difference."

"Can we stop acting like children, please?" Strongarm interrupted. Man, she was really angry today. More than usual, to say the least. The pair stopped talking to each other, but they continued to gaze at one another for a few more seconds before Sideswipe looked away, embarrassed. Bee cleared his vocalizer.

"Strongarm, Sideswipe, Jazz. Can you guys check it out?"

Reluctantly, Sideswipe and Strongarm nodded, glaring at each other like children. The team leader let out an exhausted sigh, dragging his pedes over to Jazz.

"Keep an optic on them, will you? I believe, in time, if I keep pairing them up together they'll learn to get along." He muttered to the veteran, who nodded.

"I see you. Don't worry, I won't let 'em get outta hand." He said, smiling warmly.

"Thanks, Jazz." The yellow mech breathed, returning the smile. Jazz waved, meaning it was no problem. 

"Are you almost done yet? We have Decepticon tailpipe to kick!" Sideswipe groused from somewhere near the scrapyard's exit, impatient. Jazz smirked, waving goodbye to his comrade and heading towards the exit. 

Only one person knew there wasn't going to be anymore laughs up the road, and they wished upon this heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, school's hitting pretty hard and I find it difficult to write sometimes. Especially brainstorming the smaller details, I want to create long chapters but I find that hard to do. Like, sometimes I want to just go BOOM!! Jazz and Sideswipe are now heavily making out with each other. But I don't think that's a good storyline, sadly.


End file.
